Mixing Nightmares and Reality
by Sciencegal
Summary: First fic in the series "Dreams". Donatello's story. Donny's been having nightmares for a month. Each time they get worse, but he refuses to tell his family wanting to take care of them on his own, but can he?
1. Nightmares

* * *

**Author's note:** This is the first story in my four-part series: "Dreams". This is mostly Donny's POV. Each story in the series is mostly in one turtle's POV. When the POV switches to another character, it becomes third-person. The tense will change as well!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the turtles & company! I only own my villians! Mwahahaha! And the plot...

* * *

_It's dark. I can't see anything. I'm afraid if I move, I'll get lost in the dark. Noises. Voices. I can't hear them clearly, but I know they're close. Voices I do not recognize. Darkness starts closing in. I can't breathe. I have to move. I have to run._

_Fingers in the dark. Reaching. Grabbing. I must run faster. I can't see where I'm going, but it's better then where I was. Water dripping somewhere. Where am I? Is this the sewers? Am I close to home?_

_The voices return. Louder this time. I still can't tell what they're saying. Closer. I stop running and try to look through the dark. Screams. Pleading for help. This time I recognize them. Running again. Towards the screams. Splashing footsteps. More water? No time to waste._

_A sharp pain in my foot causes me to gasp sharply. I fall to the ground. Face first into a puddle. Splash! Dripping wet. Coughing. I lift myself up. Must start running. On my feet again, but I almost collapse. Burning pain in my foot. I ignore it. I must. Running again. Limping. Must go faster. Tugging at my mask tails. Keep running._

_The ground disappears beneath my feet. Falling. Reaching for anything that I can grab onto. Fingers brush against metal. I can't get a good grip. Screaming. There's no end in sight. Smashing into the ground…_

…My eyes snap open immediately. All I can hear is the sound of my rapid heartbeat and heavy breathing. I sit up in bed and try to calm myself as I wipe away my sweat. I look around at the dark room around me. I'm safe at home. I take a deep breath and stand up. I know it's unnecessary, but I have to check. I walk out of my room. The shadows seem to hide the demons from my nightmare. I shiver involuntarily.

I look in Mikey's room first. I can't resist a small smile as I see him stretched out on his bed, his mouth wide open. As I watch, he turns onto his side, away from me. The comic book he had been reading slid to the floor with a slight crinkling sound along with his blanket. I sneak inside and pick up the comic book, closing it and setting it on the table beside his bed. I pull the blanket back over my little brother's still sleeping form and smile again as he murmurs in his sleep. I leave his room after that.

Next, I look in Raph's room. Surprisingly, his door is unlocked. I look inside and smile again. Raph had obviously gone out again tonight. He is still in his Nightwatcher costume. He looked like he had just walked in, laid across his hammock, and instantly fell asleep. I decide not to disturb him as I know he is a light sleeper so I step back out of his room.

The last room I walk in is Leo's. He is sleeping soundly on his bed. I have the urge to wake him like I used to do as a child after a nightmare, but I resist. Leo will worry about it too much and I didn't want him to worry. It was just a nightmare anyway. One in stream of nightmares that have been going on for the past month only getting more vivid, but still a nightmare. If it gets any worse, maybe I'll tell him. Now, I'll let him sleep.

I leave his room and walk toward my lab. On my way, I have to pass Splinter's room. I look towards what he uses as a door. I could tell him about my nightmare, but I don't want to. For some reason, I want to keep these to myself. I don't why. I just do. I am just about to walk away, when I freeze.

"Donatello?" I hear Splinter call. I double back over and pause at the curtained opening of his door.

"Yes, Sensei?" I ask.

"Come in, my son," He says. I take a deep breath and walk inside. The dim light from the many flickering candles reveal Master Splinter sitting lotus-style on one of his mats. I copy his position across from him and wait for him to begin. "It is late," He says, "What troubles you?"

"Nothing," I lie, "I just couldn't sleep." I feel Splinter's soul-piercing look and I know he can see through my lie.

"Hmm…" He begins after a moment, "This is evil in the air. It hides in the shadows waiting to devour it's next host. It attacks most slowly, weakening the spirit of it's host until nothing is left. The shadows are it's cover, secretes are it's strength. I can sense it is near." I do not respond and Splinter soon sighs before dismissing me.

I leave his room and enter my lab. Inside, everything is as it should be. I smile slightly as I sit down in front of my computer. This is tangible. Something I can actually understand. Nothing is left unknown and I know everyone's safe. I turn the computer on and start typing away, formulating statistics and facts. I must have been at it for hours, because I soon began hearing the sounds of my brothers walking around in the lair and talking amongst themselves. I hope they won't bother me.

&

Leo stood, trying to see into Don's lab's open door as Raph chased Mikey around the room. He was really starting to worry about his tech-savvy brother. Leo never saw Donny out of his lab during the day anymore. He figured Donny was having nightmares. He just wished he knew what they were about so he can at least try to comfort his younger brother. Leo automatically stepped back, avoiding Mikey as Raph launched himself on his youngest brother.

"Ah!" Mikey said, squirming under Raph's weight, "Help! Raph's tryin' ta kill me!"

"Sit still so I can pound ya!" Raph yelled. He grabbed Mikey's wrists in one of his own and looked up at Leo. "Do ya mind helpin' me, Leo?"

"I'm not getting involved this time." Leo said as he continued to stare into Donny's slightly open door. Raph grunted as Mikey moved to kick him away and managed to squeeze out from under him. He cheered in victory and ran off as Raph stood to look at what Leo was looking at.

"Yer still worried 'bout 'im huh?" Raph asked.

"He doesn't leave his lab anymore," Leo said, "And I haven't seen him eat anything for the past few days."

"I don't know what ta tell ya, bro," Raph said, "Don has been actin' strange fer a month now."

"HEY RAPHIE!" Mikey called from where he was standing on the couch, "YOU'RE GIVING UP ALREADY?" That got Raph to go back to chasing Mikey, leaving Lo alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please tell me what you think of my nightmares? They get worse (and more vivd) as time goes by! Please review!! It will make me happy!


	2. Reality?

* * *

**Author's note:** Again, the story starts off with a dream...a nightmare... I really feel bad about this nightmare. Just remember it IS only a nightmare! Poor Donny though... I couldn't separate this chapter anyway, but I got SO annoyed with it's length. That is the number one reason the one before it was so short! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the turtles so don't ask. Wish I did though so I can hug Donny as often as I like to! The villian OC in this story DOES belong to me and so does the plot!

**Part of the Series "Dreams"**

* * *

_I q__uickly look from one of my brothers__ to the next. All three of them are bounded to three separate grey tablet-like tables. A men dressed in all white paces in front of them as they each struggle against what's bounding them. The rest of the scene is whited-out to me, but that doesn't worry me. The man in white instantly turns to me. I try to back away as he approaches me, but the chains around my wrists and ankles slow me down. He lazily twirls my bo staff in his hand as he looks down at me._

"_You are a pathetic, weak creature," The man says, tauntingly in a deep echoing voice, "Almost a waste of my precious time." He slams my bo staff against my head before he turns back to my brothers. "Which one shall I kill first, Donatello?" He asks me. I glare at his back, silently. "I know how to decide." He says. He sets my bo staff on the ground and spins it, "Let's see who it lands on, shall we?"_

"_No!" I say, loudly as my spinning bo staff slows to a stop…pointing towards Mikey. Mikey squirms even harder as the man walks towards him. "Stay away from him!" I yell as tears begin to fall freely down my face. The man in white ignores me as he picks up one of Leo's abandoned katanas. He whips it through the air threateningly and Mikey whimpers._

"_I'll make it slow, don't worry," The man in white says. He presses the sharp point of the katana slowly into Mikey's chest. Mikey gasps sharply as it pierces his skin. His eyes are wide with fear and pain. He doesn't bother to fight anymore. As the man presses the katana deeper into Mikey's chest, Mikey coughs and blood sprays onto the man in white, but he doesn't seem to care as he continues to press the katana deeper into my little brother's chest. I stare in shock, unable to speak as he finally stops._

"_Don…ny…" Mikey coughs out before the man begin to slowly twists the blade, causing Mikey to gasp and scream out. A horrible gurgling sound issues from my brother's mouth before his eyes close and he goes limp in the restraints._

"_Mikey?!" I say in shock._

"_There," The man in white says as he slowly pulls the now bloody katana out of Mikey's chest. "That wasn't so hard now was it? Who's next to go?"_

"_Please don't do this," I say, sadly._

"_This is your doing, Donatello," The man says, "And don't forget it." He spins my bo staff again and I watch as it decides the fate of my two remaining brothers. Another tear falls down my face as I see it stop towards Raph. The man in white picks up one of Raph's abandoned sais and advances towards him. Raph narrows his eyes at the man who only ignores him as he holds the sai close to Raph's eye. "Shall we start here first?" He asks, "What do you think, Donatello?" He removes Raph's mask before I can answer and throws it to the ground. "The eyes are but a window to the illusions of this world. The mind is where the true reality lies." He says, "He won't be needing them where he's going."_

_I watch in shock as the man in white slowly stabs the sai into Raph's eye. Raph screams as the man completely destroys his left eye. Then the man goes for Raph's remaining eye. Torturously slowly, he stabs the sai into Raph's right eye, blinding my brother completely. Then he throws the sai down so it quivers slightly with its point in the ground._

"_Now then that is done, it is time to say goodbye to your brother." The man in white says. He picks up Leo's un-bloodied katana and begins the slow process of stabbing it into Raph's chest. Raph lets out a sharp gasp and jerks slightly against his restraints, but nothing stops the man in white. Blood begins to flow freely down my brother's chest. I can't look away. Slowly, Raph stops struggling. His breathing is getting ragged and I know he must be close to death. I allow my tears to fall down my face without stopping them. With one final gasp, I hear Raph say, "You…" before he falls limp against his restraints._

"_Now there is only one left, Donatello." The man states, "Your final brother before we can start on you."_

"_Why are you doing this?" I ask, my voice choked with tears. "What have I done to deserve this?"_

"_You stayed, Donatello," He says, "You did nothing and you led us right to them. Now to finish him off." The man now has both of Leo's katanas: one with Mikey's blood on it, the other with Raph's. Leo glares at him as the man approaches him. "Say good bye," The man in white taunts me as he lets out a hollow, eerie laugh. He places both of the katanas in an 'X' shape on either side of Leo's neck._

"_Oh shell no!" I say as I realize what he plans to do. The man in white glances at me with an evil smirk on his face._

"_Yes, Donatello," He says, "Can you stand to watch this time?" The he starts pressing the ends of the katanas inward like a pair of scissors. The blades cut into Leo's neck and he gasps as blood begins to flow feely over the blades. Like before, the man in white moves slowly. I can't stand it. My eyes won't turn away, but I have to. This can't be happening. Soon I'll be the only one of my brothers left!_

"_Trai…tor…" Leo manages to say as he coughs on his own blood. So much blood. So much! I can't stand this!..._

"…NO!" I scream as I sit bolt upright in my own bed with the man in white's laughter ringing in my head. I'm breathing heavily and my heart's racing. My three brothers, safe and sound, run into my room as I try to catch my breath.

"Are you alright, Donny?" Leo asks me as he sits next to me on my bed. Raph sits down on the other side of me and Mikey worriedly sits at the end of my bed near my feet.

"We heard you scream…" Mikey says.

"I'm…I'm fine…" I say, shakily, as I try to calm myself down after my horrifyingly vivid nightmare.

"Are ya sure, Donny?" Raph asks as he and Leo both grab a portion of my blankets to wipe the sweat off my forehead. "Ya look like ya had a nightmare."

"If you talk about it, maybe it will make you feel better." Mikey says.

"Thanks guys," I say, smilingly, slightly, "But I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." And image from my dream of my dead brothers flash before my eyes and I shake it away.

"It seems it was bad," Leo says, slowly.

"I'm fine, so stop fussing over me!" I snap. I look at their shocked faces and I let out a long sigh, "Maybe I should just get a glass of water or something."

"I'll get it!" Mikey says and he runs off. I notice Raph try to stifle a yawn.

"Raph, you're tired. Why don't you go back to sleep?" I ask.

"I'm not da one I'm worried about right now," Raph says as he leans back on my bed, "Leo and I know sum'thin's troublin' ya, so spill it, bro."

"If you continue to hide from us, it will only get worse." Leo says, "Just tell us, alright? We're just trying to help you."

"I don't need any help, guys," I say as I look from one to the other, "This is… It's nothing to worry about." I close my eyes briefly as the image of Leo's decapitated head forms in my mind. I feel a tear fall down my face and I quickly wipe it away. "I just want to be left alone, alright?" I ask. Raph and Leo glance at each other just as Mikey rushes in as fast as he can go with a cup of water filled to the brim.

"Here, Donny," He says as he hands it to me.

"Thanks," I mumble.

"Hey Mikey?" Raph says, "I bet I can beat ya at Halo!"

"No way, bro!" Mikey says, "You can never beat me!" He runs out of the room again to set the game up.

"Wanna watch me beat Mikey?" Raph asks Leo. They both glance at me before Leo nods. They leave my room then and I'm thankful for the silence. Now that they are gone, my tears come think and fast. Images from my dream flash before my eyes.

"_You stayed Donatello. You did nothing and you led us right to them."_

What should I do them? Was my dream real or is it just something vague and not complete? Some fear turned into a nightmare?

"_The eyes are but a window into the illusions in this world…"_

I remember Master Splinter saying something to that effect…

"…_The mind is where the true reality lies."_

If that's true, what's real and what are just dreams? The one thing I can't understand… I stand up in agitation. Usually, I don't remember my dreams, especially so well, but this past month, I've remember everything. What does this mean? Does that make them different? Does that mean they could come true? Dreams and reality… Could they be linked in some way?

I stop pacing and look around at my room. Should I leave? Just for a few months or something so I can make sure these dreams are what they should be: just boring old dreams. If I tell my brothers, they'll most likely ask too many questions. I don't want to tell them about my dreams. Some are just to messy… Like the one I just had. They will worry about too much. I don't want them to worry.

If I leave the lair unannounced, they will go looking for me. I'll have to leave my shell cell so they won't be able to track me. I can't leave a not either! I wouldn't know what to write. 'Sorry guys, but I needed to leave for a while. Don't worry about me, I'll be alight.' They'd think I've gone nuts or something and drag me back. If I don't leave a note, they might think I got captured or hurt somewhere. While that idea does make it harder for them to find me, it also makes them vulnerable to getting hurt trying to find me. I don't know if I should let them know I'm leaving or not. Where would I go anyway? Leo went to the Ancient One when he was having troubles. Maybe the Ancient One could help me? I wonder if he knows anything about dreams like mine… I guess I could look for him. It might be just what I need to understand these crazy nightmares.

I still will have to find a way out of the lair without my brothers converging on me. They really can be annoying sometimes. I leave my room and walk start to my lab without anyone stopping me. Inside, I look around at the room. I won't bring anything with me really but the necessities. I hear and feel my stomach growl at me and remember about my poor eating habits lately. I guess I'll have to bring food with me. The only problem is the kitchen's at the other side of the lair. I'll have to go past my brothers.

I walk around for a few more minutes making sure everything is off, put away, and Mikey-proof before I peck out of my lab and locate my brothers. Raph, Leo, and Mikey are in the sitting area. Maybe they won't notice me? I make my way to the kitchen and start looking for things I can stuff in my duffel bag that I had retrieved from my lab.

"Donny?" I hear Leo ask and I immediately freeze before turning to face my eldest brother.

"Yeah?" I say curiously and slightly nervously.

"Are you alright now?" Leo asks, obviously referring to my latest nightmare.

"Hundred Percent," I lie. I watch as he eyes the duffel bag.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asks.

"Ah, yeah," I say, searching for a good lie, "Just a little fresh air, ya know? Like you said last night. I thought I might as well go to the junkyard for some supplies." I give him and innocent smile that doesn't quite reach my tired eyes. He looks at me in thought for a few minutes probably trying to decipher the truth of my statement. _Come on!_ I silently plead, _just let me go out and don't worry if I'm lying or not!_

"Alright, but don't stay out for too long," Leo finally says, "You sleep need to sleep you know."

"Yeah, okay," I say as I walk past him. I really didn't want anyone to know of my departure, but at least that gave me some extra time. I walk slowly through the sewers wondering if I should take the sewer route to the docks or just go to the surface at the next available exit. I choose to go topside and begin to climb a ladder and lift the man-hole cover a few inches to check my surroundings before I actually climb out and replace the cover. I take the fire escape up to the top of the nearest building and look around for a minute before I start running and jumping to the next building.

The sun is only just starting to peek over the horizon by the time I reach the docks. The early morning sky is foggy with only the slightest coloration from the approaching sunrise. I watch quietly as a few boats bob in the slightly colored ocean with each wave as it passes from my position on a nearby building. Which boat will take me to Japan? I jump down from the building ninja-style to get a closer look. Under cover of the slowly decreasing shadows, I look at each one.

"So he has arrived?" I hear someone ask and I immediately look around for the source, "Finally he has left home to come to us." I can't see the speaker no matter where I look.

"So, how are those nightmares, Donatello?" I hear the man say and I instantly freeze, now fully realizing he is talking to me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"No one, but the reason for your nightmares, turtle," He says. I let my duffel bag slid off my shoulder to the ground as I pull out my bo staff.

"Show yourself!" I order.

"If I do 'show' myself to you, you will realize your disadvantage." He says, "Is that still your wish?"

"Come on out NOW!" I say as I grip my bo staff in annoyance.

"As you wish," He says, sourly, "Reveal yourself, comrades!" As he says this, twenty or more men in white loosely fitting clothing and long, lab-type, coats appear seemingly out of nowhere around me, in a tight circle around me. I grip my bo staff tighter as I look at them. They split to admit a lone man in the same white attire and a pair of half-moon glasses placed precariously on his nose. I suddenly recognize him from my latest nightmare and my eyes widen in shock.

"It's great to see you recognize me, Donatello," He says, "That nightmare of yours happened to be one of my favorites." I let out a low growl and run at him. With a snap of his fingers, five of the surrounding men detach themselves from the circle and hold me back. I struggle against them as their leader approaches me. "Resistance is useless, Donatello. I'm sorry it has to come to this, but I really don't want to harm you."

"Then what do you want?" I ask through my clenched teeth.

"I want your mind. I have plans for you to help me in my research. It's lucky for and for us that you need to be alive for it to work, but you do need to come with us."

"What makes you think I'll let you take me with you?" I ask. In one move, I manage to free myself from the men' hold, briefly twirl my bo staff, and get into my fighting stance. "I will fight you all if I have to, but you are not taking me anywhere!"

"Like I said, 'I really don't want to harm you', but you leave me with no choice." He says, "ATTACK!" With unimaginable agility, the men in white begin running around me and attacking me. I can't even manage to block their moves, let alone attack them. I can't even see wheat they're attacking me with! By the time they finally stop, I'm surprised I'm still conscious. My breathing's become ragged and my bo staff is held loosely in my hand before it drops to the ground. I sway for a minute as they back away and look towards their leader as he approaches me with my eyes half-closed.

"I told you resistance was useless. Now it's time we should be going." He says as I fully start to feel every injury I sustained. It's getting harder to stay conscious, but I completely lose it, I hear him say, "Carry him aboard, comrades. We will be leaving within the half-hour."

**Author's note:** Well, what do you think? Please remember this is the first in the series! Review! I know youre out there!


	3. Brought into the Nightmare

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry it took so long to get this out! I tried, but I kept on getting bored! Here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the turtles & company...

* * *

Leo glanced at the entrance to the lair for about the tenth time since Donny had left. He found it strange it strange already that Donny had lied about where he was going, but he expected Don to be back by now. It was already getting late and Leo was really staring to worry.

"Do ya know ya worry too much, Leo?" Raph asked his eldest brother.

"Aren't you worried?" Leo asked without looking away from the entrance.

"O'course I am," Raph said, "But that doesn't mean ya hafta keep glancin' at da door like dat. He probably jus' lost track o' time 'r sum'thin'."

"I've got a gut feeling something's not right," Leo said. _And usually they're right…_

"Do you think we should check up on him?" Mikey asked from the couch were he was obviously listening in to his brother's conversation. "Can we call him on his shell cell or something?"

"Maybe dat'll help ya stop worryin'," Raph agreed. Leo sighed as he took out his shell cell and pressed the speed-dial for Don's cell. They heard ringing coming from Don's lab. Mikey ran in and returned a few minutes later holding what was obviously Donny's shell cell.

"He didn't bring his shell cell wit'im?" Raph asked out loud.

"Something's obviously wrong…" Leo said slowly.

&&&&&&&&&&

"The first thought that goes through my mind when I finally manage to open my eyes is _where am I?_ It's too dark to see anything clearly, but I can tell that it is small, cramped, and probably metal. My wrists are held together somehow behind my carapace. The same force is binding my ankles as well. I can see a ring of violet light surrounding them unnaturally not breaking through the darkness. Memories from before flash through my mind, reminding me of how I got here. Somehow, it seems this man knows about my nightmares going as far as claiming responsibility! The guy must be nuts. No one can create nightmares…right? Ugh! That guy was probably just messing with my mind.

I still don't fully understand what this guy wants. I get the research part. It seems I'm about to be his test subject; a scientific guinea pig; whatever you want to call it. Isn't that ironic…? Why am I always the one in this kind of situation? Alight, _sometimes_ my brothers get dragged into it with me, but it's usually just me! I hate it when men like him try to dissect me every chance they get! What I really what to know, though, is, _who are these men?_ I know they look human, but not with that speed! No one can run or fight with that speed! This whole thing is highly illogical.

I'm starting to wonder how wise it was to leave my shell cell at the lair. For one thing, if I still had it on me, I would be able to inform my brothers on my current situation. They'd probably come to my rescue immediately if I had brought it along, but that's the thing! All my nightmares basically_ imply_ that it's my fault they get captured and killed. What if that actually happens in this case? I don't know what I'd do then.

Am I really turning my nightmares into reality? Am I actually considering I can link the two? This is crazy! They are two different, unrelated things. Reality _may_ affect dreams, but dreams can _never_ affect reality! Am I losing it? But the leader of those men; he was from my dreams…or at least he resembled him. The guy even pointed out where I recognized him from! That's just not possible or probable! Great! All this thinking is starting to give me a headache. This is just not my area of expertise. I lay my head back against the wall as I close my eyes. _Why must I go through this?_

&&&&&&&&

All three brothers look around at Donny's lab. "Everything's packed away." Leo noted.

"It's almost like he expected to be gone for a while." Raph agreed.

"And he doesn't want us contacting him…" Mikey put in.

"…Or tracking him," Leo added. "He left everything that could help us find him here at the lair."

"He doesn't want us to find him, does he?" Mikey asked. He was still holding Donny's shell cell as he slumped down in one of Don's computer chairs causing it to roll backwards some. His two older brothers looked at him.

"He probably just needs his space for a while," Leo said. He didn't like the idea, but at least it might cheer Mikey up.

"I can't believe he would jus' run away like dat!" Raph growled, grumpily. "He could of at least told us where he was really goin' or that he _was_ leaving fer dat matter. Not including that lie he told you, Leo."

"He probably wouldn't have told me at all if I hadn't caught him in tha kitchen," Leo admitted, sadly, "He's not very good at lying. I should have made him stay. I knew something was up."

"He still woulda found another way out though," Raph said. "I wish I coulda talked ta 'im. Maybe he wouldn't have run off. What was botherin' 'im anyway?"

"Do you think it was the nightmares?" Mikey asked.

"I am sure it was," Master Splinter said from the doorway. The three turtle brothers quickly looked towards the wise old rat in a start. "I do not know exactly what they were about, but they have been troubling Donatello severely. I have heard him screaming in his sleep countless times, especially during the last few weeks. It is my understanding that these dreams concerned you three in desperate need of assistance and Donatello probably feels he can not help for some unknown reason." By the time he had finished speaking, he was standing in front of his sons.

"About us?" Mikey asked.

"That would explain a lot…" Leo said, slowly.

"I wonder what kind of trouble he saw us in…" Raph thought out loud.

"He was never able to tell me," Splinter said, sighing, "That would leave me to believe they were terrible."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a long time in my metal cage, a side wall is knocked off and the bright sunlight streaming in temporally blinds me. I close my eyes and turn away before I feel arms reach in and pull me out of the crate. As soon as my eyes adjust to the light, I look around at my surroundings. Two of those men in white are dragging me off a boat, down a wooden ramp, and onto the shore of what could be an island. The men stop walking, stand me on my feet, and push me forward. I stumble a bit and a hand reaches out to stable me.

"Walk!" One of the men orders me. I look down at my feet, surprised to see the violet ring is still around my ankles yet now I can walk, when I knew I wouldn't have been able to before. "WALK!" The man says again as he pushes me forward a second time. I start walking, testing how fast I can go. The ring prohibits me from doing any more then a slow walk without ending up tripping and since this place is an island, I won't be leaving anytime soon.

The men lead me through the trees until I catch sight of double metal doors hidden among the vines and other greenery. One of the men type in a password into a keypad and the doors slide open almost instantly. The force me down a flight of stairs which opens up to a hallway seventy steps down, more or less. I lost count… The hallway is long and all the doors are closed when I pass them. Close to the end, one of the men opens a door to my right and forces me inside. Monitors and wires litter the room with no specific order, but there is still enough room to walk around.

A door to the side of the room opens and the leader of the men in white steps into the room. "Welcome to our testing area, Donatello," He says, "Get used to it, because you will be here for the rest of your life."

&&&&&&&

Leo laid back against the couch thinking of everything that had happened so far. Something still seemed to be nagging at him. Mikey and Raph had already gone to sleep, but Leo couldn't. They had already informed April about what happened and had searched for any sign of his missing brother, but nothing had come of it. He felt a sense of urgency he couldn't shake. He knew there was a bigger problem, but he couldn't quite see it yet.

As Leo stared up at the ceiling, an alarm rang out through the lair. He jumped to his feet and ran into Donny's lab. With a cursory glance at a monitor, he ran back out again just as Raph stepped out of his room, yawning.

"What's goin' on?" He asked, sleepily.

"Something's triggered the perimeter alarm," Leo said, "Get Mikey out here."

"I'll be glad to," Raph said with an evil glint in his eye. Leo waited as he silenced the alarm.

"OW!" He heard Mikey yell before the young turtle left his room, rubbing his head as Raph followed. "Ya didn't have to drag me off the bed, Raph!"

"What other way was there?" Raph asked, smirking.

"Come on guys," Leo said, seriously, "We have to start looking for the intruders."

&&&&&&&&&&

I watch as the leader of the men in white paces in front of me. The invisible force caused by the violet ring holds my wrists and ankles against the wall of the room. The other men had left, leaving me alone with their leader.

"Now that we're alone, Donatello, let me introduce myself." The man says, "I am Doctor Elias Svone, creator of project nightmare. You see Donatello, I'm very interesting in the subject of dreams. Where do they come from? Why do we have them? And more importantly, can we influence them? Have you ever wondered if it was possible to never have nightmares? They serve no point expect bring fear in the hearts of men. Fear we can do without. There are countless legends about the idea behind these nightmares including the ever-popular dream-catcher.

"Then I found an answer that works. First, I found a way to eliminate dreams completely. Then I found a way to make a subject only have sweet, happy dreams. I figured if I can cause someone to have good dreams, I can also influence that subject to only have nightmares. A good torture device you know? The government loves the idea. It's not like it's harmful...just terrifying!

"More ideas soon came to me. With what I can do already, shouldn't I be able to cause someone to have dreams of the future? I mean some people say a dream can come true, right? Mostly that's just wishful thinking of course. What I may accomplish could bring the futures into my hands. Think of the possibilities, Donatello! Knowing what's going to happen before it does! It's everyone's dream!" He stops walking and turns to me. "That's where you came in. I have to see if this works and to do that, I'll need you to be the one I test it on.

"The mind is difficult to understand to the smartest of people. It might not work and I wouldn't want to harm an innocent person if something goes wrong. That's why I will be testing it on you."

"I'm not your lab rat!" I hiss at him. He only laughs.

"You are, Donatello. When and if your brothers ever arrive, they will be joining you as well." He says. He walks closer to me as he says, "All I have to do is to hook you up to the machine."

**Author's note:** Yes, there are no nightmares in this chapter, but there will be one in the next! Please review!


	4. The future's not so bright

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it has taken so long for this fic to be updated. I've just been very lazy. I mean the fic itself on paper is near finished and this still has some chapters to go 'til then. I know you guys want more Donny in this fic but the first few scenes you're just going to have to bare with me. I need those scenes to give you more info on my villian oc, Doctor Elias Svone. The scenes had gone through some major editing thanks to your reviews to show less of Leo, Mike, and Raph. They used to appear every other scene. Now it's just fist part of this one and another further down the line. This chapter ends with my above-all favorite nightmare/FUTURE dream. It's in all caps 'cuz the scene WILL happen in the fourth fic of this saga: Leo's story. Donny also will have dreams involving scenes from Raph's story and Mikey's story "Past and Present". I love that part of this fic ^.^ A major reason why I stopped writing "Past and Present" for some time. OMG! This chapter also has another good nightmare in it! I love my nightmares... ENJOY!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the turtles & company. Dr. Elias Svone and all his minions including Jared Kenny belong to me as well as the plot.

* * *

Leo led his brothers back to the lair after finding no sign of any intruder. It seemed to have been a false alarm. He looked up to see Master Splinter waiting for them.

"I can't believe Raph woke me up for a false alarm!" Mikey complained and Raph growled at him.

"It was not a false alarm, my sons." Splinter said as he indicated a large brown envelope on the table behind him.

"Where'd it come from?" Mikey asked.

"It was here when I left my room." Splinter informed them.

"How'd they get passed us?" Leo asked as Raph lifted the envelope and dumped its contents on the table. They stared at the table for a few minutes without speaking.

"Donny's mask?" Mikey asked as he walked over to pick it up. "It's all ripped and bloody…" Raph crushed the envelope in his fist as he looked at it.

"There's a note," Leo said as he picked it up and unfolded it to read. He read it slowly to himself before tossing it to Raph. "Read it," Leo growled, angrily.

Turtles, I wish we could have actually spoken in person figuratively

speaking of course. I wonder, now that you are down to three, can you

find your missing brother on your own? This will be fun to watch…

I'll be waiting.

&&&&&&&&&&

…_I'm running. I don't care where I'm going or where I was coming from. I run with no end in sight. Branches from trees or bushes scratch against my face, but I keep running. I have too. I hear noises. Birds screeching somewhere above me as I run. Other sounds. Rushing water. A river?_

_My foot gets caught in something and I fall. Soft mud squishes beneath my face. I lift myself up and fearfully look around. A howl of some strange creature. Where is it coming from? Red eyes appear out of the darkness. Arms reach out to me. The scenery turns dark._

_Suddenly I'm falling, but where? Shadows reach out to me. Touching me but not stopping my fall. There's nothing to grab onto. Nothing to stop my fall. I close my eyes._

_When I open them again, I find myself on the roof of a building in New York City. I quickly get to my feet and look around. No sounds. No lights. No other buildings in sight. The ground below is cracked open. Cars are left abandoned. Some in ditches. Some on their side or upside-down, and some crashed through crumbled buildings. I quickly make my way down to investigate. Where are all the people?_

_I find April's shop and I squeeze in through the broken door that's hanging off its hinges. The windows are all broken in and there's glass everywhere. Dust and ash litter the floor and the sight sends shivers down my spine._

_I continue through until I reach the stairs to the apartment above the shop. The silence is almost eerie. It seems to suffocate me as I slowly climb the stairs. When I get to the apartment, I find that it's trashed as well. The bed looks burnt and the whole place seems unnaturally dark._

_As I walk through the place, I'm surprised to find Casey's vigilante mask lying on the ground covered in grey soot and burned frayed clothing. I look around to see the television's broken but there's a radio lying on top of it. I switch it on, surprised that it still works, and switch it to a news station._

"_New York City is only one city destroyed by the terrible explosions going off all over the country. There are reports coming in of no survivors in these areas." The reporter goes on to name a few, including the area I'm in right now before he continues. "It is believed the nuclear explosions occurred due to faulty precautionary measures setting off a chain reaction devastating all of the United States. Anyone still out there is to report to your nearest governmental safeguard located outside of every major city. Government officials are still looking into the cause behind all of this. Agent John Bishop is in charge of the search with the help of Dr. Elias Svone and Baxter Stockman. We must thank Oroku Saki for his timely help in this tragic time."_

_I can't believe what I am hearing. Almost every one of our known enemies _helping_ the survivors? It's not possible! They were probably the cause of the problem! Of course, my brothers would know the truth, but did they die as well as the rest of the city's population? The thought was unbearable…_

…I wake from my dream in a start sweaty and exhausted. My mind feels drained of all energy and I can't think straight. I hear voices, but I can't concentrate on them. I open my eyes and blearily look around. It's hard for me to focus on anything or recall what happened. I try to shake of my weariness and focus my attention on my surroundings. It takes awhile before I fully realize they are talking about me.

"Do you think he has enough energy to do it again, sir?" I hear someone ask.

"We will wait," Svone says, "He must recuperate if we have any chance of seeing more of the future through his dreams."

Is he really saying I saw the future? New York City, my home, destroyed. Is that really going to come true? If it is, I don't want to see the future! Especially if there is no way to stop it!

&&&&&&&

The three brothers leaped from rooftop to rooftop. On any other day, this would be a normal patrol but today they were searching for signs of their missing brother. If they found where Donny had been ambushed they would likely be able to find out where they had taken him.

A man dressed in all white watched their every movement from a distant rooftop. On him, he carried three things: a pair of binoculars hung around his neck by a leather strap, a hands-free cell phone he had hooked around his ear, and a duffel bag that didn't belong to him but was told to give to the three brothers he was watching if they found what left for them at the docks.

The man – Jared Kenny – watched as the three brothers converged on the item he knew to be there in plain sight: Donatello's bo staff. He lifted his hand to his ear and pressed a button on the earpiece before he spoke off into the night, "They've found it, sir."

"That go and congratulate them, comrade," The voice of Dr. Elias Svone comes through the earpiece and Jared nodded even though the point of the action was lost.

"Yes, sir," He said almost as an afterthought. He ran at his top speed so he seemed to appear out of thin air to the three turtle brothers. He almost laughed at their startled expressions.

"Who are you?" Leo asked Jared, a hand on the Tsuka of his katana.

"A messenger from your brother's captor." He said, simply.

"What do ya want?" Raph growled as he took out his sais and began spinning them.

"Nothing much; just to return this to you." He said as he tossed the duffel bag towards them. "Your brother dropped it when we took him." Mikey picked up the duffel and briefly looked inside it. "Dr. Svone left something inside it for you. He says he'd come meet you himself but he's a little busy with his project."

"What project?" Raph asked.

"You'll find out when you arrive."

"Why don'tcha jus' tell us where Don is and stop messin' wit' us!" Raph yelled as he moved to attack Jared but Leo held him back.

"You don't know anything about us." Jared said, "We are faster then you could ever be so I wouldn't try to attack me if I were you."

"There's no way a scrawny punk like you could beat me." Raph challenged.

"I wouldn't be so sure." He said before he disappeared. Raph looked around for him, but it was no use. Jared seemed to have just vanished. "There's no way you could ever be a match for me." Jared said from behind the three brothers. They turned to look at him to see a bloody dagger in his hand. "I'm just too quick."

Only then did Raph notice something. He touched his right arm and looked at his bloody fingers in surprise. Now that he knew it was there, the stinging pain followed. He gasped and grabbed his wounded arm. He glared at Jared so intensely, any normal person would have run away screaming, but Jared only laughed.

"See what I mean?" He said.

"Yer gonna pay fer that!" Raph yelled.

"No, Raph," Leo said, grabbing his brother's arm to stop him from advancing. He turned to Jared. "We don't want a fight. We just want our brother back."

"Then read the note." Jared said, "I can't tell you anymore or your brother will die. I'm really sorry about that."

"Yeah, sure ya are," Raph said, sarcastically.

"I have to be going now, but I will tell you a few things. Last I heard, your brother was alive and conscious. If you do as Dr. Svone tells you, he won't kill anyone, but I will warn you: the man's a scientist. Remember that and hurry. I will always be nearby watching." The next second, Jared Kenny was gone.

"I wanna kill that guy and that Svone guy too." Raph growled as Mikey pulled out two things from the duffel: a business card and a letter. The business card belonged to Dr. Elias Svone detailing his career as a 'Dream Specialist'. The letter read as follows:

Turtles, I would like for you to join me.

There's a ship docked close to your location.

Board it. The coordinates are already locked

in. Just take the ship to my island. Your

brother will be waiting for you there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

…_It's dark and I can't see anything. I try to move only to hear the sounds of chains clinking together. I can tell I'm hanging from something, but I can't see what. A spasm of pain shots through me and I scream out. I feel pain everywhere and I'm disoriented. Below me, a bubbling liquid comes into view. A red-ish glow radiates from it. Fear grips me as I watch it seem to get closer. I struggle against the chains binding me, but nothing happens but a fresh wave of pain engulfing me. There's nothing I can do as it gets nearer…_

…I slowly open my eyes as I wake from another nightmare. Each one drains me a bit more than the last. I slowly look around the room and spot Svone standing right in front of me.

"How are you feeling, Donatello?" He asks me. I don't answer him as I try to move. My whole body feels heavy. "You probably can't answer at this point." Svone continues, "Ah well. There's still more testing I want to do before your brothers arrive." I lift my head to really look at him at this and he smiles sinisterly, "Of course, that'll still give me a lot of time left."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

…_It's dark and hard to see anything. A mysterious fog reaches towards me, it's fingers wrapping themselves around me, lifting the tails of my mask briefly before moving on. Old knurly trees seem to reach out to me with their vine-like leaves swaying in a non-existent breeze. The dead silence seems to speak to me, screaming for me to run, but I can't. Someone's here. Someone hidden by the grey fog and tones of eerie blue and green. Someone I know._

_A distant scream echoes through the air; the origin unidentifiable. It's like the place itself is screaming. The need to find and help the owner of the screams of torment fills me just as the fog twists around me in an almost threatening manner. I force myself to walk forward and the screams get louder; clearer. I can almost fear the fear and pain of the screaming victim mixing with my own fear. A few more cautious steps forward before the twisting vine-like leaves of the surrounding willows wrap themselves around me tightly. I struggle against them as I'm raised into the air, pulled farther from my destination, and slammed back against the tree that had grabbed me._

_The screams grow, this time joined by a sick, sadistic laughter. I struggle harder against my binds. I've got to help him! I've got to save him from his tormentor! The vines around suddenly loosen and I'm free to fall to the ground below. By the time I look up, my surroundings have differed slightly. A clearing in the trees lies before me and my eyes widen at the sight. Leo is in the middle of the clearing; his arms and legs tightly bound by vines that had erupted from the ground below him and the trees surrounding so it looks like a spider web of faded green vines close to tearing him apart. In front of him, Dr. Elias Svone paces back and forth; intensely watched by my eldest brother. The eerie silence between them is unnatural and it sends chills down my spine._

_I know they're talking, but the voices are muted. It's like I'm watching a silent movie which wouldn't surprise me too much due to the flushed out tints to my surroundings. All I can hear clearly are Leo's pain-filled screams and Svone's maniacal laughter as my brother is almost literally torn apart. Blood runs freely down Leo's body from the vines cutting into him like knives. I want to do something, but when I try to enter the clearing, I only hit an invisible barrier. I slam my fist against it but it never waivers. I can only watch as my brother's tortured screams fill the air; watch as the vines once again tear through his skin._

_For the first time, I hear Svone speak; his words echoing through the forest around me: "This is my world, Leonardo, and you will fall."…_

…My eyes snap open after that and I lift my head to look over at Svone. He smirks evilly at me before he walks over. "That's an interesting dream, Donatello." He says, "I wonder when it will come to pass."

"Never." I hiss, weakly, "That dream will never come true."

"What makes you doubt my abilities?" He asks me, "Do you need more proof? You are very naïve, Donatello."

"I don't believe you," I say as I try my best to glare at him. "It can't be possible."

"Then I'll prove it right now." Svone says before he turns away from me. "Start it again." He orders.

"But he's still too weak from the last one, sir!" I hear a feminine voice protest.

"He wants proof and I'm going to give it to him." Svone says, "Start it!"

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave a review so I know people are still reading this fic.


	5. Dr Elias Svone, Dream Specialist

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, sorry for dying on ya! I've been so busy with college stuff ^.^' Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm trying to post the rest of this fic so I can finish Past and Present. I've actually reached a part in _that_ fic where if I don't post _this_ chapter first, I'll confuse people! So yeah. The last dream went through some _major_ editing. I picked a better scene for Donny to dream about. If you read Past and Present, you may recognize some of those scenes! ;^P I love this! Okay, so read it and tell me whatcha think. I have more typing up to do! *goes back to typing up next chapter*

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I may only own the plot and Dr. Elias Svone and his minions but I just love messing with Donny! SQUEEE!

* * *

…_I'm so exhausted mentally, I can barely think about anything. I lay limply in my restraint. I barely hear hurried footsteps and the door being forced open. I don't even look up as the footsteps approach me after a brief pause._

"_Donny?" I hear someone say and I can only barely recognize it, "Are ya alright?"_

"_We have to get him down from here." I hear another voice say. I blearily look up at my green visitors._

"_Guys?" I say, weakly._

"_Shh, bro," I hear the second voice – Leo? – say, "We're going to get you out of here."_

"_What did they do ta 'im?" I hear a third voice say. I think it's Raph, but I still can't exactly tell though this annoying fog._

"_We'll worry about that later, Raph," Leo says, "Right now we have to hurry."_

"_Leo…" I say and watch as he turns back to me, "How…?" _…did you find me?

"_There's no time to go through the details." He says. The way he says it gives me the idea that he's anxious. I blink a few times to try to clear my vision a little, but it doesn't really help. I still can't really register what I'm seeing._

"_Did that bastard even explain how ta turn these things off?" Raph asks._

"_No," Leo almost growls, "He didn't."_

"_Wha…?" _…are you guys talking about? _I ask. Instead of answering me – or even paying attention to me really – they continue talking amongst themselves._

"_This is probably just one big game for him." Mikey says in disgust._

"_Correct," I hear Svone say. Mikey breathes in sharply and I try to figure out why. It takes me a full minute or more to determine that Svone's holding something to Mikey's neck. I hear my other two brothers' shocked responses before Svone continues, "It's great to see you've finally arrived but your time's come to an end. Forfeit now or I may lose a specimen."_

"_Hey!" Mikey says in outrage, obviously not happy about being called a specimen, before he's forced to stop talking._

"_Let 'im go!" Raph growls._

"_Surrender first." Svone says, simply._

"_No…" I mutter, wishing I could do more than hang here, "Let 'em go, Svone!" Svone merely lays at this before doing something to Mikey to make him scream out in sheer pain._

"_STOP!" Leo yells. I hear something clatter to the ground – most likely Leo's katanas. "You win."_

"_Very wise decision, Leonardo," Svone says, silkily as Mikey's scream ceased, "Now if you could convince your brother to do the same. I'd prefer no bloodshed."_

"_Ya can't convince me o' nu'in'." Raph growls._

"_Raph please," Leo says in a mixture of an order and begging, "He'll kill Mike if you don't."_

"_What makes ya think he won't jus' kill us all afta we give up, Leo?" Raph asks, "He's not ta be trusted." I couldn't agree more with that. I know Svone's tricks very well by now and he'd do just that. He still has Mikey though and I don't want my little brother killed because of this…_

"_We'll have to trust him for now." Leo reasons._

"_Fine!" Raph growls…_

…After this dream, I don't fully regain consciousness. I'm too weak to fight the drowsiness. That dream… Is it the future as well? Will my brothers come to save me just to get caught themselves? I hope not, but I'm starting to believe Svone's telling the truth. He really can induce me to see visions of the future. I wish they'd stop. I don't want to see these things. Possible outcomes I can't do anything to change? What's the point in seeing them? I wish I was home safe. I know that won't happen soon… It's not long before I'm drifting off in another nightmare…

…_I don't recognize this part of New York. I look around, trying to find at least one familiar landmark. I hear the sounds of fighting nearby and I search for the source. It seems to be coming from a building located directly in front of me. I open the door and look inside. The first thing my eyes land on is Raph. My brother has numerous injuries on his body and he's trying to hold himself up as he looks at something else in the room. I follow his gaze to see Svone smiling at Raph from across the room. Svone laughs as he approaches my older brother. I want to stop him, but I find I can't move._

_Raph somehow manages to get to his feet – though by the way he's grimacing, I can tell it's only by sheer stubbornness. He really shouldn't be able to stand – let alone lift himself up at all! He's probably only making his situation worse. Seeing this only makes Svone laugh harder. Raph growls at him before clenching his fist harder around his only sai. For a brief second, Svone disappears before reappearing beside Raph and kicking my brother hard enough to send him flying into a wall before he falls back to the ground, crushing a few crates that had been there. I watch Svone slowly approach where my brother had landed. He lifts Raph up by the ends of his mask. I can't tell if he's conscious or not from my vantage point._

_Svone pulls back his fist and slams it into my brother's face too hard for my liking. If he was conscious before, he isn't now. Then Svone throws him away, walks over, and steps hard on Raph's plastron with almost all of his weight. Even in Raph's unconscious state, I can see his fists clench as he groans._

"_You think you could ever defeat me, Raphael?" Svone asks in a deadly whisper, "You are pathetic…"_

…This time I do manage to keep myself awake. I'm so exhausted, but I refuse to fall into another nightmare. There's no way I'm going to be moving anytime soon. It's hard enough to think right now, but I've got to try. I've got to get out of this place!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leo leaned over the edge of the balcony watching the waves crash against the modernized steamboat Svone had told them about. It was just the three of them onboard and, as Svone had informed them, the coordinates were already set. All they had to do was relax, but Leo was far from relaxing. It was obvious Svone wanted them to find Donny if that was indeed his location. What was his plan anyway? They would definitely have to be on their guard when they get in this place…

Raph and Mikey came to stand on either side of Leo, interrupting his thoughts. He didn't look at them but rather continued to gaze out at the never-ending expanse of the deep ocean. "The ship?" Leo asked them.

"On auto-pilot," Raph answered automatically. Leo nodded, still not looking at them.

"What's on your mind, bro?" Mikey asked, solemnly.

"This Svone guy's up to something." Leo answered, "Something to do with us – not just Donny. Why else would he lead us start to him? He wants us to find him. That's common sense, but why? What is he planning to do once we get there? He knows we're coming.

"I just don't like this. It feels like a trap; one we can't help but fall into. We will have to be on our guard once we arrive. We don't know what this guy's fully capable of. Somehow, they were able to increase their maximum speed. There's no telling what else they could be capable of. I really don't want to find out the hard way…

"Raph? Is there some kind of computer on board?" He asked, finally turning to them.

"I brought Donny's laptop," Mikey answered instead. Leo stepped away from the guardrail before speaking.

"Good. We're going to find out who this Dr. Elias Svone is."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ten minutes later, Raph and Mikey crowded around Leo as he sat in front of the laptop. After typing in Svone's full name into the search browser, a long list of results appeared. Leo clicked on the first on the list. It came from an article in a science magazine. The article was titled "Break through in dream research brings forth new methods of torture". Leo scanned the article, picking out a few things to read aloud.

"'Dr. Elias Svone, director of the Dream Study Analysis Crew, is the sole inventor of the Nightmare Generator… …been tested on animals with near-human intelligence to remarkable results… …used by the government as a device for torture interrogations….'" Leo stopped reading to look back at his brothers, "This guy seems to be famous among scientists."

"How old is the article?" Raph asked. Leo turned back around to check.

"Five years," He said after a quick calculation, "It says here that he even won an award for his invention."

"None of that explains why he would target Don." Raph growled, "How did he even know 'bout us, anyway? How does he know where we live? It's not like we advertise all this ta tha general public."

"Those are the same questions I want to know, but we won't know the answers until we meet this guy." Leo said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

…_blurred flashes of plant life. Fear turning into creatures of the dark. Tears into a river; an ocean. Bubbles in the water; air escaping to the surface. Deep blue into black; shadows among the darkness. Stars splashed across the sky. Light to dark; silence all around. The shadows prevail. No longer reaching but guiding. Eerie red among the black of night; glowing eyes in the dark. Blood splashed across the sky; screams piercing the night. This is the end. Glinting metal; flashing swords. Dancing shadows in the night. Battle cries and gasps of pain. The smell of death hanging in the air. This is the slaughter. Crumpled bodies; prone figures. Blood is a river. This is their grave. Good among the evil; dead among the living. Harsh winds and pouring rain. Lightning flashing; another battle in the sky…_

…I awake with a gasp. That dream… That nightmare about our final battle. All that blood and death…our death… I saw them all dead: Leo, Mikey, Raph…even me… Was that our end? Was that how we die? At the hands of the Shredder? It's hard to tell the difference between dreams and reality. Things that I dream melt into the fabric of my conscious life. Could it happen? Maybe, but I hope not…

…_I find myself on the rooftop of some building in the city. I'm watching the scene unfold before me, unable to change it as it plays out. It seems to be a battle. I watch as Mikey fights the surrounding foot ninjas. He's fighting almost effortlessly; as if this whole thing is just a big game to him. It's not long before the smile on his face turns to a look of shock as he clutches his arm. I watch in bewilderment as he collapses to his knees and the ninjas back away without even striking him once. Mikey's shaking slightly as if he's sick. His eyes are closed as he lies on the ground. Raph runs up next to him and lifts him off the ground a little. I can tell he's saying something but like a silent movie, I hear nothing._

_Then the scene fades to one which is obviously the past. Mikey looks to be about eleven or twelve and he's hooked up to a similar device as the one I'm hooked up to at this moment. A bright light is shinning down on him, practically blinding him. I look around the room and spot Svone standing off to the side grinning in a way I've come to know as a bad sign._

_Before I can really explore any further, the scene shimmers to something closer to present day. Again, I see Mikey. He's again strapped to an angled examining table in much the same way to when he was younger. His pulling hard against his restraints and he's screaming in shock and pain. I move my hand, wishing I could do something, but I can't seem to move properly. I can see Svone watching all this intensely as if he's observing a specimen under a magnifying glass. I'm really starting to hate that guy…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Please review! I'd love ta hear whatcha think and if yer still there '. At least I finally finished Raph's and Mikey's futures. Now they're all done *sits back in contentment* REVIEW!


	6. Deja vu and the end?

* * *

**A/N:** I really just wanted to get this completed. So here ya go. Last chapter! You may recognize a scene in this chapter. ^.^ Alright, now I can go back to writing Past and Present! YAY! I love that fic! I hated keeping it on hold! Oh, and if any of you are wondering about my other fic "Secrets Left Untold", I'm working on it now. I had to get past the hatrid of writing Henry's POV. I hate that guy with every fiber of my being. Now I'm on Raphie's POV and hope to be done with the chapter soon. So be patient all! College is really starting to cut my writing time ('specially when I still live at home and a certain little sister keeps me off the comp all week .) Anyway, I hope ya'll like it!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own anybody but Svone and his minions for the sake of my life. . .

* * *

The boat finally arrived at its destination. The three brothers looked over the guardrail of the boat as the disappearing island breaks the surface in front of them Atlantis-style. Water rushed off the side of the submarine before the top peeled away to reveal the hidden island inside. The brothers glanced at each other, shortly, before hopping over the rail and into the water below to swim towards the island.

Everything about the island felt, looked, and even sounded like a real island with realistic animal noises hidden among the trees. There was no way anyone could guess it was really a submarine. Leo led them deeper into the island landscape. They weren't that far in before the say an opened double-door stairwell.

"They definitely know we're here." Leo said as he indicated the keypad next to the door. "The door was opened for us."

"But we're still going in." Raph said, firmly.

"Yep," Leo said, "Just keep an eye out for the first signs of an ambush." Though Leo's said the same thing countless times before, Mikey and Raph just nod before following him inside.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, a vacant hallway greeted them. Leo could practically feel eyes watching him from somewhere. He quickly glanced around the area before slowly walking forward. Up ahead, a single door was open. Leo hated this. He knew it was too easy. He knew something bad was coming. It was just so obvious!

Inside the room, Donny hung limply against the wall with his arms held up above him by a strange purple ring of light. There were wires attached around his head and every now and then, he'd twitch as if form a nightmare.

Before Leo could stop them, Mikey and Raph ran further into the room. He let out an annoyed breath of air, looked around carefully, then followed them inside at a slower pace.

"Donny?" Mikey asked, "Are you alright?"

"We have to get him down from here," Leo whispered, still nervously glancing around. Donny lifted his head a little to look at them.

"Guys?" He asked. His voice sounded so weak, Leo automatically looked back at him.

"Shh, bro," He said, "We're going to get you out of here."

"What did they do ta 'im?" Raph asked.

"We'll worry about that later, Raph," Leo said, "Right now we have to hurry."

"Leo…" Donny mumbled, "How…?"

"There's no time to go through the details." He said simply. The had to hurry.

"Did that bastard even explain how to turn these things off?" Raph asked as he touched the purple ring. His hand easily passed right through it like it was nothing but he couldn't move Donny's wrist through it.

"No," Leo almost growled, "He didn't."

"Wha…?" Donny weakly asked as he stared at them with blank eyes.

"This is just one big game to him." Mikey said, annoyed.

"Correct." A voice from behind them said. Leo whirled around, unsheathing his katanas in one swift motion, just in time to see Mikey breathe in sharply as a taser gun is held to his neck. Raph cursed as Leo clenched his fists tighter around the hilt of his katanas.

"It's great to see you've finally arrived but your time's come to an end." The man Leo supposed was Svone himself said, "Forfeit now, or I may lose a specimen."

"Hey!" Mikey said in outrage before the taser was brought uncomfortably closer to his exposed neck. He backed away from the offending object into Svone's chest.

"Let 'im go!" Raph growled, twirling his sais anxiously.

"Surrender first." Svone said, simply, in response.

"No…" Donny muttered from behind Leo, "Let'em go, Svone!" Svone merely laughed before bringing the taser close enough to shock Mikey. He let out a scream of shock and pain as electricity shot trough his body and his muscles tensed uncomfortably.

"STOP!" Leo yelled before tossing his katanas in front of him. "You win!" Svone smiled as he brought the taser away and Mikey collapsed, weakly, in his arms.

"Very wise decision, Leonardo," Svone says, silkily, "Now if you could convince your brother to do the same… I'd prefer no bloodshed." Leo was shocked the scientist knew his name.

"Ya can't convince me o' nu'in'," Raph growled.

"Raph, please," Leo said, in a mixture of an order and begging, "He'll kill Mike if you don't."

"What makes ya think he won't jus' kill us all afta we give up, Leo?" Raph asked, "He's not ta be trusted"

"We'll have to trust him for now." Leo reasoned, already trying to come up with a back-up plan.

"Fine!" Raph growled as he tossed his sais, "But ya better have a plan, fearless."

"I will," Leo whispered back. Svone smiled as he had his men retrieve the forfeited weapons. He gave his men Mikey's nunchukus as well before he pushed the youngest to the ground in front of him. He then pulled Mikey's arms behind him and, with a click of a button on a small remote, bound his wrists with the same odd purple ring binding Donny. This was then done to Leo and Raph as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Svone gave me a break from the nightmare visions of the future to, instead, watch as my brothers suffer my fate. I am still mentally exhausted, but I know I have to do something. This is my entire fault. If I hadn't gotten captured in the first place, this wouldn't have happened at all. That nightmare that ultimately led me here… What if it comes true? What if my brothers die as I'm forced to watch? I have to do something now!

My vision's still foggy from my mental exhaustion, but fear's kept me from slipping back into my nightmares. At least I can hear well enough, but my comprehension's slow. I can still work through this though. I just have to wait until I'm alone with my brothers. He's a busy man with all this federal stuff going on. He has to leave some time.

As soon as I hear what I believe is his departure, I lift my head to look around the room. My brothers hang on either side of me, most of them locked in nightmares, but I notice Leo watching me. He looks as exhausted as I did that first night. I don't know why that machine drains you so much. It could have something to do with…oh I give up! I'm way too exhausted for deep thinking right now. I'll think on that later…much later…

"Leo…?" I ask, wearily, "Svone's gone?" Leo nods in response with a curious look on his face.

"Why?" He asks.

"Anyone else here besides us?" I ask next. I'll answer his question later.

"No scientists," He answers. I can tell he's getting annoyed that I haven't answered yet.

"Good…" I say, too tired to even yawn. "How does these ring things work?"

"With a remote device," He answers. You know what? Leo doesn't sound as tired as he looks. "Are you telling me you can't see?" I blink in response at his question before I can respond.

"…Too blurry," I tell him, "Mental exhaustion."

"Oh," He says, "So why do you ask? What's on your mind?" I stare at him blankly for a moment.

"Ugh, mental exhaustion," I repeat, "Limit to one question at a time and slow down. I can't comprehend all that."

"What are you thinking of doing?" Leo asks slowly. This time I can comprehend it.

"Breaking out." I say simply, "If we don't now, I won't be the only one with slow comprehension problems."

"Do you have a plan?" Leo asks slowly and pauses before he continues, "You've been here longer then we have." He's being so nice to my tired brain right now. I know it won't be like that with Mikey…

"With your help I might." I say, "We need that remote to get us down. I can't move too much right now. Even lifting my head up like this takes too much energy. That means it's up to you, Raph, or Mikey to get that job done."

"How?" Leo asks.

"Well, I don't know," I say, "I can't think right now. I'm worthless to you."

"You're helping a lot more then you think you are. Just tell me how often Svone's here. Can you do that?"

"I know he's in and out only because he has to be. I'm mostly sleeping." I tell him. See? Worthless!

"Really?" Leo asks, sounding slightly strained. "That Svone's a real piece of work… I'll think of something, okay?"

"Just hurry," I say, "We don't have that much time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leo told Raph and Mikey of the plan as soon as they woke. He, himself, was holding off the nightmare device until he knew Raph and Mikey understood.

The thing was, getting the remote was easier said then done. Svone never came close enough to steal it from and the way they were bound made it difficult to try. Even Leo was beginning to admit defeat as it became harder to think clearly. His body was starting to feel like lead. Now he really knew what Donny was going through.

He looked over at the turtle in question with compassionate eyes. Donny was hanging lifeless in his binds. Sometimes he flinched to show he was at least semi-conscious, but Leo doubted he was aware of anything. He only just noticed the slightly discolored skin from his normal olive color: healing bruises. He even had a few healing cuts that were hardly noticeable. Leo reasoned they were signs of his capture. Donny had gone down fighting those genetically enhanced scientists and lost badly. Leo doubted he even had a chance as he remembered the one he saw in action: too fast to be visible. His brother had gone through a rough time and Leo could do nothing as it only got worse.

A loud thump was heard outside the door and Leo looked up in time to see Master Splinter walk through, dragging in an unconscious body before closing the door behind him. His eyes widened with his sensei's name on his lips.

"Leonardo, my son," Splinter said to the only one visibly awake. "We must hurry." He removed the wires connected to various places on Leo's head.

"How di'jo-?" Leo began, his voice only slightly slurred from exhaustion.

"That is not important." He said, "Right now the four of you need to get out of here quickly. How do you remove the rings?"

"A remote device." Leo answered.

"Svone still has it…" Donny mumbled almost too low to hear.

"Are you alright, Donatello?" Splinter asked softly. Donny barely shook his head as Splinter went over to disconnect the wires on him as well.

"He's too exhausted, sensei," Leo said, regretfully. Splinter nodded in understanding before moving on to wake Raph and Mikey.

"April will be here soon and then I'll go after Svone for the remote device." He said. Raph woke easily, showing he was just coming out of a nightmare.

"Ape's here?" Raph asked, wearily.

"As well as Casey." Splinter said, nodding. Mikey was harder to wake, but he eventually did with a sharp intake of breath before looking around wildly. He calmed down when he noticed their rescuer.

"Are we going to get out of here soon?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, my son." Splinter said. April arrived through the door then.

"Splinter?" She asked.

"Stay here with my sons," Splinter said, "See if you can remove those rings. I will be looking for Svone."

"Alright," She said. She was wearing a black skin-tight kunoichi outfit and her hair was held back in a pony tail. Splinter left and she stepped forward. "How are you all feeling?"

"Just tired," Leo answered for them all.

"Is Don awake?" April asked, looking at him.

"Mmhmm," Donny hummed. Leo gave him another sympathetic look.

"Where's Case?" Raph asked.

"Running distraction," April said as she moved around the room to the many computer terminals. "Hey, what's this?" She asked as she picked up a remote device from inside one of the desk drawers.

"The remote," Leo said, hopefully. "It's for these rings. Svone must have a copy. Do you think you can get us down?"

"Hmm, yeah, I think so," She said. She examined the remote before pressing a button. All four brothers fell to the ground simultaneously as the rings vanished. Leo slowly got to his feet followed by Raph and a swaying Mikey. Using the wall for support, Leo bent down, wrapped Don's arm over his shoulder, and struggled to pull him up. Raph came over to help.

"Thanks," Donny mumbled.

"Can you guys carry him?" April asked.

"No," Leo regretfully admitted.

"Leo 'n' I can barely hold 'im up tagether," Raph admitted as well.

"And I just wanna go to sleep!" Mikey whined, leaning back heavily against the wall. April turned towards the door sharply at the sound of footsteps. The door burst open and a half dozen scientists barged in. They looked at their freed subjects then to April before glaring at them all.

"None of you are going anywhere!" One of them said.

"No," Donny mumbled, "We can't fight them."

"I know," Raph growled in a low voice.

"We need a plan," Leo whispered as he and Raph sat Donny down against the wall, "And I can't think of any."

"No need." Mikey said as Casey burs in and slammed a hockey stick against one of the men's head. He easily knocked out two more before they started turning on him. April joined in with her katana flashing, giving Casey time to come in further and toss the guys their weapons. When the area was clear, Casey came over and lifted Donny up onto his back. Donny laid his head on Casey's shoulder and was asleep in an instant.

"Alright, let's go," Leo said, standing away from the wall and taking a second to steady himself.

"Are you going to be alright?" April asked him.

"Yeah," Leo said as Raph dragged Mikey away from his section of the wall. The five of them waked over to the door and looked out before April carefully opened it. In the hall, unconscious bodies littered the ground. Otherwise, the place was clear. April led the way out; Casey directly behind her with Donny and Raph guarded their back, his sais held tightly in his hands.

When they reached the door, April turned to them. "We're going to have to swim to the sub. We're underwater." She told them.

"What about Splinter?" Leo asked.

"He told us to getcha guys outta here," Casey said.

"He said he'll meet up with us later." April said.

"No," Leo said, "I'm not leaving without him. You can take Donny and Mikey, but I'm gonna help him."

"I wanna make Svone pay fer this." Raph said, "I'm staying."

"How much help could you be?" April asked with narrowed eyes and her hands on her hips. "You're both exhausted. You'll just get in his way. Can't you trust Splinter to take care of himself?" Leo opened his mouth to speak in response to that before closing it again.

"Ugh, fine," He said, "But I'm not waiting long." Raph didn't say anything as he glared off down the hall behind them.

Then put these on," April said as she tossed them all aqualungs. The forth she reached up and snapped over Donny's sleeping beak. When everyone had theirs on, April opened the door and stepped into a small room which instantly filled with water as the door sealed shut behind them before opening up to the ocean. Casey and April each grabbed one of Donny's arms and they all swam towards a submersible the guys recognized as of Donny's creation. They all got inside and sat down; Mikey actually closing his eyes with a sigh of pleasure. Leo and Raph refused sleep as they waited for their sensei to board. Leo stood after a few minutes and began to pace to help keep himself awake.

It was a few minutes later when the door opened and Splinter ran inside, removing his own set of aqualungs, his fur dripping wet, as he said, "We have to move! The bombs will detonate shortly!" April nodded as she started the sub. As they were leaving, the place exploded behind them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

According to Leo, I slept for a long time after that. He didn't give me specifics, but I can guess for how long. It took so long to recover from my experience. I still have nightmares though they're not as frequent. Maybe they're just remnants of the originals or they could be because of the helplessness I felt then. Even those are going away now though.

That weakness… I'm glad it was only temporary. Sometimes I was scared my mind would be permanently affected. The mind was meant to work so continuously without rest. That's were the weariness came from.

I realize now that I almost got stuck in an endless loop of nightmares. Svone had that machine working so constantly, I couldn't even stay awake and ended up slipping back into another one. Maybe after awhile I would just never wake up…ever. I might've fallen into a sort of coma or maybe just…die. I'm really glad I'm back home. It feels wonderful. I don't have to worry about Svone anymore. Everything's finally back to normal.

**A/N:** Please review! I need to know you're still there! *looks through computer screen*


End file.
